A Victim of Circumstance
by Archemedies
Summary: One day, Ruby's fragile existence is torn apart by an event that leaves her less than human. On a trek to the town of Yharnam, to find a cure for her disease, she and Yang find they are inexplicably bound to that dark place, driven to cleanse it through fire and steel. And perhaps, they'ed be helped by two people, in much the same predicament. A stained heiress, and a feral beast.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Oh my glob, so many stories. I had this idea, and I just couldn't not write this. And while I know that there are already several BloodBorne/RWBY crossovers, they were all: Hunter gets transported to Beacon, stuff happens. And while that isn't a bad thing, I decided to write this. Rather than being a BloodBorne character in RWBY, I decided to make something new. So, as I can't do a review thing, because this is the first chapter, I'm going to make this a short A/N. Fav, follow, and review if you want to, because they definitely motivate me, and stay Jammy.**

 **Peace.**

Chapter 1: Taint.

Ruby ran through the woods, snowy trees flying past as she sprinted down the deserted path. A bestial roar screamed through the night, only leading her to run faster. Snow crunched under her boots as she hurtled through the night. Soon, she'd be at her house, safe. Or, she hoped. Her mother could help her, she used to be a soldier, she could stop whatever was chasing her. Those were the thoughts that flew through her mind, as her house came into view. Her mother would be inside, cooking dinner, Yang in her room, punching that old, sheepskin bag full of sand her father had given her. She had her gauntlets, and mother her sword, all ways kept atop the mantle piece. Ruby took a glance back, and saw that she was leaving the beast behind her in the dust. It was massive, the size of one of the carriages shed sometimes seen, when she'd had to go into the big city with her mother. It was covered in lank, patchy fur, soaked with melted snow, and caked in red. She'd been walking through the forest, looking for some berry's, to go with today's meal, when she'd come across it, gorging itself on the body of a man, dressed in a hood, trousers, and a white shirt, a pistol laying discarded by his body, and an axe embedded in a tree across the clearing. It had chewed for a few seconds, before it had noticed her watching it in horrified fascination. At that point, it had leapt towards her, initiating the chase, that had gone all the way from that clearing all the way to her house. It was a small cottage, quite a way from the big city. Her mother had worked there for a while, having Ruby while she was working there, to a guardsman named Tai-Yang, who came by to see them every now and then. He'd already had Yang by another woman, who'd left soon after she'd had Yang, leaving him with the girl. Ruby's mother, Summer, had parted from him on good terms, after she'd given birth to Ruby. She'd decided that with two girls to look after, that she couldn't keep up with the constant demands of being a member of the watch. She'd left for the country side, taking her daughters with her, and set up the small cottage in the woods, eking out a full, if simple life in the country, far from what could be objectively called "civilization".

 _Damn it Ruby, now is not the time to start contemplating your life. Run!_

She sped up, reaching the cottage a good way ahead of the wolf, throwing herself against the door, screaming for her mother. Summer opened the door, concern spread across her face, before spotting the beast barreling out of the tree line. With out a word, she dashed back inside, coming out again, holding her city watch sword in an iron grip. She pushed Ruby inside, shouting:

"Yang! Keep her inside!"

Before she ran off to face the beast. Ruby tried to follow her, before strong hands wrapped around her from behind, holding her back. She craned her neck, looking up to see Yang's face, crinkled with worry.

"Don't worry Rubes. I'm sure Summer's got this..."

Ruby could hear the uncertainty in her voice, as Summer stepped towards the monster, blade at the ready. The wolf regarded her for a second, before snarling, hurling itself forward. Summer still had her old instincts though, and ducked past its leap, slashing at it's side with her sword. The blade cut deep, blood spilling down its leg and dripping to the floor. It gave and injured cry, turning and launching it's second attack. It slashed out with both sets of claws, causing Summer to back up, to avoid the swinging blades. She wasn't entirely successful, a claw cutting across her simple shirt, carving a shallow cut into her chest. She winced, before slashing back, catching it across the stomach with another strike.

And that's when it all went wrong.

The wolf swung a massive paw, Summer raising her blade to block, and managing to stop the blow. The force of it, however, was enough to spin her around, so she was facing away from the wolf. Her eyes met those of her daughter for a split second, before the claws came down again, carving through her back. There was a spray of crimson, and she fell face first to the ground. The wolf gave a victorious howl, before leaping, Summer turning on her back just before it landed, raising the sword high, in one futile act of defiance. There was a sickening crunch, and the wolf went still.

"Mom!"

Ruby tore out of Yang's arms, flying forward, and dropping to her knees next to the bodies. She reached out to them. Suddenly, Summer gave a pained groan, as the wolf shifted atop her, lashing out with its final breath, and closing it's teeth around her outstretched arm. Ruby screamed, before there was a small crunch from beneath the wolf, as Summer twisted the blade. It went still, and Yang pushed the beast off, laying it's limp body on the ground, before turning back to Ruby, reaching up and pulling the scarf from around her own neck, and wrapping it around the ragged wound, as Ruby screamed into the night. Yang held her close, until she stopped screaming, her fragile body racked with sobs. Summer groaned again, and the two of them leaned over her, their knees soaked by the expanding circle of red.

"Mom!"

"Summer!"

Summer looked at them, with a face full of pain and sorrow.

"Ruby...It bit you..."

"What?...Yeah, it did, but, Mom, you're hurt! We need to get you help!"

"Ruby...It's too late for that...It cut too deep. I won't be around for much longer...It bit you. You're infected"

Tears streamed down Ruby's face.

"What do you mean?"

"You're infected by the same disease that made that thing what it is. We got reports of it, back when I was a guard. If you don't find a cure..."

Ruby watched, as her mother reached into the pocket of her trousers, wincing as she did so. She pulled out of the pocket, a map.

"The place marked on this map...Is the source of the infection. It houses someone who can cure you-"

"No! I'm not leaving you here to die!"

"You have to! I'm already dead. Yang, take Ruby. You know where I keep the money. There'll be enough there to get you two to Yharnam. Find the doctor. You're a strong girl Yang. I need you to look after Ruby for me"

"Summer-"

"No. I need you Yang. Take Ruby to Yharnam. Find the doctor. Cure her. I'm counting on you"

Yang nodded, though teary eyes.

"Yes. I'll take Ruby. You can trust me"

"I know I can"

Ruby clasped her mother's hand with both of her own.

"But...What about you..."

"Just...Go with Yang. You'll need to look after her too. Make sure she doesn't do anything silly. I'm counting on you too"

Ruby tightened her grip for a second, before nodding, and letting go, eyes shining with tears. Summer smiled one last time, brushed her hand along the side of her daughters face, and let out her final breath. She lay back on the snow covered earth, wet with her blood, and the tears of her daughters, and closed her eyes. Ruby sat in Yang's arms, and wept.

That night, Yang buried her body, and burnt the corpse of the beast, performing both tasks with a grim determination. Yang gathered the not un-substantial amount of money Summer had accumulated in her time as a member of the watch, loaded some food into the saddle packs of the family's tired old donkey, slid Summer's blade into the holster on the saddle, and rode off into the distance, Ruby sitting behind her, arms locked around Yang's waist, in an emotional rigor-mortis. Their destination?

Yharnam.

And the cure for a sickness. One of the body, and of the heart.


	2. Chapter 2: A path less traveled by

**A/N: Hey guys/gals, Archemedies here, back with the next chapter of this story. Yay! Yharnam! And I've run out of things to say. Time for reviews! Well, a review. At the moment, I only have one, but I'm hoping that will change with this chapter.**

 **Pax Guy: Thank you! I don't really know what I'm doing, so hearing I'm doing it well is a relief.**

 **Anyway, Fav and follow if you want to, and I would really appreciate it if you could take a minute to drop a review after you've finished reading. I feel like there the best way for me to keep in touch with you guys/gals, and they always motivate me.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy this new chapter, and, as allways, stay Jammy.**

 **Peace.**

Chapter 2: A Path Less Traveled by.

 _Clip._

 _Clop._

 _Clip._

 _Clop._

Those were the only sounds that echoed out into the night, as Ruby and Yang trotted along a cobblestone path, the hooves of their donkey clacking against the stone as rain hammered down atop them. The water ran in rivulets among the stone, running out to form dirty trenches full of mud on either side of the track that ran through the dense, dark forest. Ruby shivered, and wrapped her arms tighter around Yang's waist, hoping to pull at least some warmth from her sisters fire. Yang sought to comfort her.

"Don't worry Rubes, according to that map, we're almost to this Yharnam place. Once we're there, we can cure you!"

That reminder did little to swell Ruby's spirit. They lapsed back the same uncomfortable silence, that they'd had going since Summer had died, giving her life for her children. Or, child. Though Summer treated Yang as her own, she couldn't shake the fact that she wasn't Summer's daughter. Within a few more hours of riding, the tall, intimidating towers of Yharnam came into view, rising above the massive wall that surrounded the city. They traveled on for a while, eventually finding themselves at the city wall, in front of a massive pair of iron doors that seemed impenetrable. Yang dismounted, and helped Ruby down from the donkey, before taking Summer's sword and its sheath from the saddle, and slinging the weapon across her back. She looked around, and noticed a rusty ladder, to the right of the gates, that led to the top of the wall. Yang turned to Ruby.

"Hey Rubes, I'm thinkin' we go up that ladder, see what we can see?"

Ruby nodded.

"Yeah. Sounds like a good idea"

Yang nodded, and walked over to the ladder. On the outside, she was nonchalant, but on the inside, she was cheering. Ruby had sounded a little enthusiastic, were as before then she'd barely gotten out yes and no. Yang grabbed the first rung of the ladder, careful on the slippery metal, and began climbing, Ruby taking the rear-guard. It took several minutes, but eventually, they were atop the wall. Yang pulled herself over the lip, and got to her feet, before leaning down to pull Ruby up. They stood for a while, trying to regain their breath. Yang got better first, and took the time to look over the wall, as Ruby tried to regain her energy. The city stretched out for miles, but she couldn't see a soul. There had been nobody on guard on the wall, and no one standing watch at the door. That was incredibly strange. If you had a massive city like this, you'd want to keep people out, right?

Or people in.

"You good to go Rubes?"

"Yeah. Let's go find this doctor. Sooner we can get out of this place, the better. It gives me the creeps"

Yang couldn't help but agree with that statement. She nodded, and they walked to the next ladder, that led down into the shadowy bowls of the city. They slipped off the edge, onto the ladder, and started the descent into the gaping mouth, that loomed below them, with teeth made of fears and nightmares.

They trudged along the cobbled roads, boots clacking on the ground. They'd been waling for some time now, and had seen no one, which only made the streets more ominous. Ruby clung to Yang's arm, as the remains of a horse, still shackled to a carriage, came into view. From the look, and the smell of it, it had been dead for a while. It had been hacked and smashed, until it was just a pile of broken bones, covered by a tattered sheet of skin. Blood ran down the lines of the cobbles, before slipping down a drain. Yang pulled Ruby closer, and walked past it, speeding up her walk. They passed it and, within the hour, they found a small door, almost hidden from view. Atop it, was a sign that read:

Clinic

Yang nudged Ruby.

"Hey, Rubes. I think this is the place Summer...Mom, was talking about. If it isn't, we'll just keep looking. Wait here, I'll go knock"

Yang pried Ruby from her arm, and walked over, unsheathing Summer's sword as she did so. She raised her free arm to knock, the door scraped open. No-one stood within. Yang lowered her hand, and stuck her head through the door way, to try and get the attention of anyone within.

"Excuse me? I need some help! For my sister. She's got some kind of...Disease. She needs a cure, I can pay if you want!"

A kindly old voice echoed back.

"Oh no, no no no. No payment is necessary. I can cure your sister. I'm always happy to help a traveler"

Yang sighed in relief, before going back over to Ruby.

"Look, the guy in there say's he can cure you. I'll bring you in there, OK?"

"Oh, no. I must perform a delicate procedure. She must come in, but you must stay outside"

"What! But, I want to be with her!"

Ruby tugged on Yang's shirt.

"Yang, don't worry. If mom sent us here, it must be safe. I'll go in. You can stay outside. OK?"

The voice echoed out again.

"You can come into the clinic if she wants. Can stand right outside the door if you feel you must. Don't worry, your sister will not be harmed. I give you my word"

"Fine"

Yang and Ruby went into the clinic, walking up some stairs, and finding themselves outside a flimsy looking wooden door. The voice came out again, from within the room.

"The patient may enter. The other one is to stay outside. Delicate procedure, as I've said"

Yang gave Ruby one last, worried look.

"Don't worry Yang. It'll be fine. I can go in there, get cured, then we can..."

At that moment, Ruby knew, that she wasn't sure what she'd do after she was cured. Her mother...Her mother was dead. She could still probably live in the cottage, but she didn't want to. Not with the memory of blood on the snow so fresh in her mind.

"We'll figure something out"

Yang nodded, and Ruby stepped inside, to find her cure awaiting her.

Her "Cure" came in the form of an elderly man, sitting in a wheelchair, with a strange contraption built onto the back of it.

"Hello there girl, I've been expecting you. Shut the door will you? It gets rather chilly in here sometimes"

Ruby gave him a slightly confused look, before turning to Yang, who was leaning around the door frame to watch.

"The doctor says he wants me to shut the door that OK with you?"

"Yeah, yeah. Fine"

She grimaced as she said this, and Ruby gave a nod, before shutting the door. She turned to the doctor, as he motioned toward the bed, pressed up against one wall.

"If you would lay down in that bed, that would help. Once you are settled, I can begin the operation"

Ruby nervously climbed onto the bed, laying down, as the wheelchair rattled across to a strange device, a tall pole, with wheels on the bottom, and hanging from a hook at the top, a bag of deep, red liquid.

Blood.

"Now, you just lay back, and relax. When you wake up, you may think of all this as just a bad dream. Don't you worry about the procedure, Yharnam is the birthplace of blood ministration"

Ruby lay, as he wheeled himself over, dragging the stand along with him, before uncoiling a tube from it, and thrusting the needle on the end of it into her arm. She cried out for a split second, before falling silent, as her vision blurred.

"Don't you worry girl. You'll be fine. We always have need for people like you"

Ruby's eyes closed. When they opened again, she found a pool of blood spreading outwards from a crack in the floor boards. Suddenly, a paw thrust out of the blood, as out climbed the beast that had killed her mother. It dragged itself upright, and began to creep towards her. She tried to scream, but found herself unable to. It reached out towards her, as she lay, helpless, on the operating table, kitchen-knife claws glinting in the dim light. It was about to grab her...And it burst into flames, centimeters away from her, writhing as the fire consumed it, before sinking back into the pool of blood, which by now, had spread to cover the entire floor. She lay, dazed, as her vision fuzzed, pale hands reaching up, to grasp the edge of the table, white, emaciated faces coming into view seconds later. The pale beings clambered over her, hands grasping at her clothes, as they blocked out her view of the room. But, she wasn't afraid. Somehow, she could feel that these creatures meant her no harm.

They filled her vision, and she closed her eyes.

Yang stood outside the door, tapping her foot against the floor as she waited for Ruby to come out again, impatient. Then, a sound echoed in her tired ears. Loud, clumping footsteps, and the sound of something, being dragged across the floor. There was the sound of the door opening, and then a thump, of something heavy being dropped on the ground. Yang stepped away from the door, sliding the sword from its sheath on her back, and holding it ready. She descended the steps, and found a massive, wolf like creature, covered in scraggly fur, hunched over a body, very promptly blocking the doorway. Yang crawled back up the stairs, blade held close, and crouched against the door, thoughts flying.

Ruby awoke, laying on a path, in a strange place. She got to her feet, and looked around, seeing two paths up a hill. In between the two, was a small raised platform, bearing a strange doll. Ruby walked past it, thoroughly creeped out, before she was startled, by several of the creatures that had surrounded her on the operating table. The burst out of the steps, and she jumped back, before stepping forward again. The pale creatures were huddled together, and in their midst, was a weapon. It had a handle, wrapped in dirty cloth, and attached to the handle, was a curved, razor sharp blade.

"Is this...For me?"

The creatures made no sound, but simply held the weapon out further. She took it.

"Thank you"

Another set of them pushed through the ground, these ones sporting a large rifle, with a strangely large stock, the metal of the weapon a deep red. She picked it up, and noticed that it had a strange set of grooves in the barrel, as if something could be placed within. She checked her sword, and noticed another set of grooves in the hilt.

"No way..."

Ruby slid the sword into the barrel of the rifle, and with a burst of sparks, they became one. The handle of the sword extended, and the blade hinged down, leaving her holding a wicked looking scythe, the rifle forming the second handhold.

"Oh, that's awesome..."

She swung the weapon, the blade swiping through the air as she twirled it. Though she'd never had any kind of weapon training, especially not with a scythe, the weapon just...Felt right to her. She couldn't explain it. A third group of them appeared, holding a box of strange, silver bullets, and several strange vials. She took them, before detaching the two weapons, and turning, spotting a lantern, which had appeared behind her, while she was distracted. She walked to it, and placed her hand upon it, a white light enveloped her, and she closed her eyes.

Yang hurtled backwards, flying across the room, and slamming into a table and overturning it. She got up off the floor, holding her arm close to her body. Sword drooping. She grimaced, locking eyes with the beast, as it stalked from left to right. As she readied herself for its next attack, she thought back to how she'd ended up in this situation.

She'd made her way down the stairs, blade at the ready, armed with nothing more than that rusty sword, and her hope. She'd decided that she needed to deal with the monster, before they could leave. And so, she'd stormed down the stairs, and very promptly got her ass handed to her. She hadn't even landed a blow on her enemy, instead receiving a back hand blow, and being sent flying across the room. And now she was here, with a hurt arm, and a wolf-thing very much willing to tear her to pieces.

Ruby awoke, still lying on the table. From downstairs, she heard a crash, and a cry of pain. It sounded like…Yang.

She tried to sit up, but was stopped by a weight across her chest. She craned her neck, and saw the same weapons she'd found in the…Dream?

She grabbed the weapons, and sat up, dropping off the table, and landing on her feet. She checked herself, seeing a bloody bandage wrapped around her bicep, and the doctor nowhere in sight. She ran for the door, slamming it open and sprinting down the stairs, taking them two at a time. She hit the bottom, and turned the corner into the first room they'd come into. And standing there, was Yang, bloody sword in hand. A massive wolf like creature, the same kind of beast that had torn her mother from her, now lurked, ready to steal her sister way from her too. But this time was different. Now, she could fight. Now, she could protect her family.

The man-wolf leapt, ready to put an end to the fight, but was stopped, and sent staggering backwards by a gunshot, that slammed into its shoulder, halting its attack. Yang turned, and saw Ruby, standing in the doorway, smoking rifle raised in one hand, sword in the other, and hatred in her eyes.

"Yang. Step backwards. I've got this"

Yang staggered to her feet, eyes wide, before running past Ruby, to stand behind her. The wolf growled, before dropping into a crouch, blood leaking from its shoulder. It growled, and sprung forward. Ruby rolled to the left, Yang throwing herself to the right. The wolf flew past them hit the ground, and turned, fixing its eyes on Ruby. It took a few steps forward, before she raised her rifle, firing, and striking it in the chest. It recoiled onto its back legs, and she darted forward, slashing at its chest with her sword, leaving two deep gashes. It dropped back on to all fours, and swung at her. Ruby rolled backwards. They stood, regarding each other for a moment. Ruby glared at it, and slammed her rifle and sword together, forming them into a scythe. She twirled the scythe around herself, blade glinting, even in the dim light. The monster growled, before leaping. Ruby snapped her scythe level, before firing a bullet into its stomach, spinning, and slashing it across the chest. Blood ran down its body in a crimson river, and the beast was panting audibly. It made one last swing, and Ruby swung her scythe, firing a shot at it, which slammed into its leg, and put it off balance. She slammed her scythe down, striking the monster in the shoulder with the handle of the weapon. She gave it one last, triumphant look, before pulling the trigger once more. The rode with the recoil, pulling the gleaming, red sprayed blade back, and through the neck of the wolf. It fell, headless, and she stepped forward, red energy surging from the body, into her's. She gave it one last look, and turned, seeing Yang staring at her.

"Ruby...How...?"

Ruby sighed, staring down at the corpse.

"I don't rightly know"

"Does...This mean you're cured?"

"I don't now...I can't shake the feeling, I've traded one disease, for another"

She trailed off, staring out into the rain.

"And I don't know which one I would have been better off with"


	3. Chapter 3: A Broken City

**Hey guys/gals, Archemedies here, with the next chapter of this story. I don't really have anything to say, so: Reviews!**

 **crilleyh.p: Thank you!**

 **Yolo Mofo: Yeah, I guess she is. And yes, it will have weapons like Crescent Rose. I tried to make it so that's what she's basically carrying. More weapons on the way though.**

 **Guest: Thank you!**

 **Brony143: Well. I did it? Is this soon? Thanks for the review.**

 **Second guest: Once again, thank you!**

 **Pax guy: Thank you for all the support. And, by the way, I was wondering if you could make a fanfiction account? That way, we can speak through PMs, rather than the authors note. I would quite like to speak to you :)**

 **Anyway, fav, follow, and review if you want to. They really help me to stay motivated. Stay Jammy, and, as allways.**

 **Peace.**

Chapter 3: A Broken City.

Ruby stepped over to Yang, who was still watching her in concern.

"OK Yang...Where now?"

Yang snapped out of her trance, before saying:

"Well...I guess we could go home...You're cured now, right?"

Ruby was about to agree, before a searing pain coursed through her mind.

 _Hunter...Hunter...Hunter...We need you...Stay with us...This city is dying, it needs fresh blood...But first, all that is old, and dead, must be destroyed, cleansed, in steel and blood. Cleanse this city Ruby. And you will have your absolution._

"Ruby? Ruby? Ruby! Speak to me!"

Ruby opened her eyes as the agony dispersed, finding herself lying on the ground, weapons still clasped in her hands, and Yang leaning over her as she blinked the fuzzyness out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Just...I can't leave"

Yang's eyes widened.

"What? Why?"

"I don't...Look. I can't explain it, but...There's something I need to do. Something that needs to be done"

"What? What needs to be done?"

"I don't know. I just know we need to be the ones who do it"

Yang stared at her for a few moments, before sighing, and standing, before grasping Ruby's wrist, and pulling her to her feet.

"Fine...We can stay here. Until you've done...Whatever it is you need to do. Summer asked me to look after you. And that's what I'm going to do. Although you don't exactly seem defensless"

Her unspoken question hung in the air, amidst a pregnant pause.

"Well, I...Found these weapons, in the doctors room. As for how I can use them...It just came to me"

Yang glanced at her skeptecllay, before looking away, obviously unconvinced.

"Well, we lucked out then, didn't we. Shall we continue this...Journey? Quest? Romp? Hell, I don't even know what to call this"

Ruby nodded.

"OK. I guess...We should just check out the town. We'll know what we're looking for. When we find it. I think"

Yang shook her head, and Ruby tried to push open the door they'd come in through, but it remained resolutly shut. Ruby turned, seening another door, on the other side of the room. They walked over, and Ruby opened it, with a great deal of effort. It led into a small chamber, wiht another door at the far end, up a small set of stairs, and a body, hsitting against one wall. From the lack of movement, they assumed the worst, and carried on, going up the stairs, and opening the door. It led out into a circuler courtyard, surrounded witha high stone wall, and what seemed to be several gravestones around the edge. There was a large gate set into the wall, and Yang and Ruby walked over to it. Yang turned to Ruby.

"You think we can open it?"

"If we work together"

Ruby lowered her weapons, and pushed her shoulder against one half of the gate. Yang kept hold of her sword with one hand, and pushed with the other, and the gate opened, after much squeling of hinges. It led out onto a path, with a ste of stairs leading down to another, and beyond that platform, a massive drop. A sign post read:

 **CeNTraL YhArNAm.**

The words were badly carved, but still dechipherable. On one side of the path, was a carrige, that was very effectivly blocking that way. The other path was unblocked, another carrige, and a second dead horse, nearby.

They continued past it, and soon, a distinct groaning could be heard. Ruby edged around another cart, and had to leap back, to avoid a swinging axe. She dodged it, and it struck the ground, striking up sparks on the cobbles. Ruby backed up until she was shoulder to shoulder with Yang, and the wielder of the axe came into view, walking around the cart. The axe was carried by a tall man, painfully thin and scariliy pale. He wore a simple set of trousers and a shirt, along with a pair of threadbare suspenders, and a battered tophat. He shambled towards them, dragging his axe along the ground. In his other hand, he held aloft a flaming torch. He muttered as he drew closer.

"Damn travellers. Carrying disease, and bloodshed. Gotta kill them, gotta stop it from spreading. Kill them. Kill the outsiders. Kill!"

He rushed forward, swinging the axe in a horizontal strike, aimed at Ruby's neck. She danced backwards, Yang rolling to the side, and raised her weapons.

He swung again, and Ruby fired her rifle, striking him in the leg, and hoping to immobilize him. The bullet blasted straight through his knee, and he dropped into a crouch. Ruby took a few steps towards him, and swung her sword. She knocked the axe out of his hand, and pressed her blade against his throat.

"Look, we don't want to spread anything. I'm cured, OK? No need to worry. I'm gonna back away now, slowly"

Ruby did as such, backing away from him, sword held at the ready. She'd gotten a few steps from him, before he began muttering.

"Sorry, what was that?"

She walked back to him, wary for another attack, as he kept muttering.

"Look, you're gonna have to speak louder-"

"NO CURE!"

He leapt forward, his broken knee holding for a second, before collapsing. A second, however, was enough for him to swing his torch, slamming Ruby's sword out of her hand. His knee gave a final snap, before bending the wrong way, and he collapsed back to his knees, before jabbong the torch directly at Ruby's face. She didn't think, she just reacted, swiping her rifle to knock the torch away, before forming a stiff fingered point with her right hand, feeling her arm fill with strange, frightening power, and she jabbed forward, spearing her hand into his chest. She grabbed something, that pulsed beneath her grip, and wrenched her hand out, taking the beating heart with it. She looked at it for a second, as it quivered in her grip, and the villager dropped his torch, blood spraying from the gaping hole in his chest, and slumped backwards, falling to the cobbles with a final huff of breath.

Ruby screamed, dropped the heart, and staggered backwards, eyes fixed on her red stained hand. She dropped to her knees, and stopped screaming, Yang running up, and crouching next to her.

"Ruby! Ruby! Are you...Ok? Oh God. You killed him!"

"I know! I...He...He attacked me, and I didn't think, I just...Oh God. I did kill him"

"Listen! Listen Ruby! You killed him. Yeah, you definitly killed him. But you said it yourself, he was attacking you. You did what you had to, OK? Don't worry Rubes. It...It was necessary "

Ruby shook her head, and stood, trying her best to flick the blood from her hand, before spotting her sword, lying on the ground. She walked over, and picked it up from the ground, her wet hand dampening the wrapped grip. She turned, giving Yang a blank stare, with dead eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Necessary. Let's...Just keep going. Find what we're looking for. And then...I don't know. I'll thnk of something"

"Yeah. That's the spirit!"

Yang called enthusiasticly, but on the inside, she was worried. Without any doubt, she was scared of Ruby. She'd just slammed her hand, into a grown mans rib cage, and torn out his heart. Yang glanced at the body, and shuddered, before she followed Ruby, who'd started walking over to a lever. Ruby set down her weapons, and pulled the lever, causing a ladder to drop down from the massive wall, that loomed over them. The grinding of the mechanisms, was joined by a few coughs. Ruby and Yang looked over, to find two men, huddled against a carrige, and several stacks of boxes. They stood. One of them held a torch, and a curved sword, flecked with rust, but still glinting evilly. The other clasped a pitch fork in bony hands. They advanced, glaring malicously at the two girls, and Ruby and Yang stood ready. Yang spoke up, whispering:

"I'll take the one with the pitch fork, you get the other one, OK?"

Ruby nodded grimley, as Yang readied her sword.

The two men rushed forward, and the two girls ran to meet them. Ruby danced across to the sabre wielding madman, and Yang leapt towards the other. She raised the sword above her head, and brought it down, in a powerfull swing, that was blocked bu the shaft of the pitchfork, the villager raising it above his head at the last second. The impact sent shockwaves up her arms, and she stepped backwards, the man following her. He thrust the pitchfork forward, and Yang stpped to the side, swiping the sword downwards, the blade cleaving into the mans chest, snapping his collarbone. He shuddered, and dropped the pitchfork, raising his hands to the jagged wound. Yang yanked on the blade, ripping it out of him, and swung again, slashing across his chest, scoring across his ribs with enough force to collapse them inwards. He toppled backwards, and closed his eyes.

All the while this was happening, Ruby was stepping up to her opponent. She raised her weapons, and the man swung his sabre, a move she dodged by stepping backwards. She moved forward to strike, but was forced to leap sideways, when he swung his torch from side to side, the blaze spewing sparks. Ruby raised her rifle, and fired, striking him in the chest, and staggering him. She lunged, slashing at him, and sending blood spraying from his stomach. She raised her blade, and plunged it into him, embedding it in him up to the hilt, and splattering the cobblestones with blood. He dropped to his knees, and she pushed the barrel of her rifle against his shoulder, bracing herself, and pulled her sword free from his body. She turned, just as Yang's assailant fell to the ground, dead. She and Yang shared a look, full of pain, and indecision, before Ruby started walking, leaving the bodies behind. Ruby began climbing the ladder, and Yang followed, and they both ended up atop a platform, that held a strange lantern. Ruby recognised it as the same one from her dream, and walked over to it. She lay a hand on it, and it burst into life. Ruby stepped back from it, and Yang gave her a quizical glance. Ruby shook her head.

"Don't worry about it. But if you see any lanterns like this, just let me know, OK?"

"Yeah. Sure. If it'll make you happy..."

"Thanks"

The left hand path was blocked, but the right one was open. Yang and Ru y walked down it, finding a set of stairs leading down to street level. They followed them, and came to a low road. Yang was about to storm of down the road, but Ruby grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

"Wait"

Yang was about to ask what she'd heard, but she soon heard it for herself. What sounded like a crowd, chanting one thing, over and over.

"Kill the beast"

"Kill the beast!"

"KILL THE BEAST!"

A figure, dressed in white and black, covered in small cuts and bruises, and splattered with blood, sprinted down the street, a cleaver like weapon in one hand, a foreign looking sword in the other. The sword in quiestion had a strange mechanism in the hilt. These were not the most notable thing about her. That place of honor was taken by the...Cat ears? Yes, there was no doubt about it. She had a set of cat ears, popping out the top of her head, what remained of a bow hanging off them, flapping in the wind.

As she ran, she turned, and pulled a trigger on her sword, firing a pistol, seemingly hidden within the hilt of the sword. There was a cry of pain from the far end of the street, and a small crowd of people, all of them wielding somekind of makeshift weapon, came into view, one of them staggering a few steps, before stopping, and toppling backwards, revealing a small hole, punched straight into his forehead. He lay still on the ground, as the girl ran off out of view, the crowd screeching in rage, before running after her, resuming their chant, albeit louder now.

"KILL THE BEAST!"

"KILL THE BEAST!"

One man ran ahead of the others, carrying a rifle in one hand, and a torch in the other.

"Kill it with fire! Burn it clean, before it spreads the disease!"

The crowd screamed in agreement, and sped up, full on sprinting now. The man with the rifle raised it, supporting the rifle with the forearm of the hand that held the torch. He stopped for a second, before firing. A feminine cry of pain echoed out into the night.

"Hah! I've wounded the animal! Now, we shall cleanse its filth from our fair city!"

Ruby sprinted down the stairs, chasing after the crowd, as they ran onwards. Yang followed her, until they reached the mob's destination.

The girl was standing in the middle of a wide street, with her back to a massive bonfire, in the middle of which was a giant wooden cross, to which had been tied one of the wolf like beasts. The town's-people had formed a rough semi-circle around her, brandishing their farming tools and rusty weapons. There were also tow men with rifles, one of whom stodd on a raised path way, and the other on top of a carrige.

The ringleader stepped forward, waving his torch, and cast aside his empty rifle, before snatching a second torch from on of his fellow...Hunters? No, hunting implied there was a reason for the attack, a need for food, or protection. This was straight up murder. He swung the two torches, sending sparks flying.

"Now, beast, you shall be purged from this hallowed ground!"

The girl grimaced, taking a step back, towards the fire, and almost fell, snarling in pain, dropping her sword and clutching her leg.

Ruby and Yang looked, and saw a bleeding wound, a deep gash, stretching across the width of the girls calf. It seemed the shot had been aimed for the back of her knee, but had missed, instead carving its mark into her thigh. She gave a deep breath, and looked around with darting eyes, searching for a way out of a fate, that seemed inevitable.

And then, her eyes met those of Ruby, and flashed down to the weapons in her hands. She met Ruby's eyes again, and mouthed three words.

 _Help._

 _Me._

 _Please._

Ruby nodded at her, before turning to Yang, who spoke first.

"Ruby, you've got a look in your eye. A scary look, that say's you're about to do something. What it it?"

"Something incredibly irresponsible and foolish. But if it works, it'll save that girls life"

Yang stared at her for a few moments.

"Well, as your carer, and big sister, I can't let you do anything like that..."

Ruby stared at Yang, her mouth open. Was Yang actually going to stop her?

"Without me backing you up. You ready?"

Ruby nodded, full of happiness that her sister was going to help. She turned to the girl in black, and nodded to her. She nodded back, and picked up her sword from where it lay on the ground, as the torch wielding maniac drew closer.

"Now, foul beast, dark creature of the night, it is time, for you to burn, and be cleansed! I sentance you, to death!"

The boom of a shot echoed out, and the man collapsed to his knees, blood streaming from the bullet hole in his back. Ruby lowered her smoking rifle and stepped forward.

"If that's her sentance, then you can consider that...My objection"

The town's-people screamed, and Yang and Ruby sprinted forward, the black clad girl readying her weapons and limping into the fray as well, as the battle began in earnest.

Ruby dodged the clumsy swingn of a cleaver wielding man, and stabbed her sword into his stomach. She pulled the blade out, and slashed, cutting him down where he stood. Yang and the other girl were fighting as well, both dealing with several of the towns-people. Three of them surounded Ruby, and the leader stood up as well, groaning, and stepping forward, staying behind the others.

"Kill her!"

The three others rushed into action, two of them wielding curved swords, and the other a cleaver.

The swordsmen went first, and she parried several cuts, before striking out, and slashing one of them across the arm. He backed off, and a rifle shot to the stomach sent the other staggering back. While they both assessed their wounds, Ruby slammed the handle of her sword into the barrel of her rifle, combining them into the scythe.

The men gasped, and one of them whispered:

"A hunter?"

Ruby leapt forward, slashing at one of them's leg, and cutting deep. The other luched forward, still bleeding from the hole in his stomach, and she lashed the scythe around again, cutting into his chest, and seinding him to the ground, dead. The cleaver wielding warrior sprinted forward, as the last sabre wielder got back to his feet, limping heavily. She spun her scythe, swing low, and taking the leg off the sabre wielder. He fell, screaming, and a bullet to the head put an end to him. The cleaver swung towards her, and she raised the handle of her scythe to block it, the impact sending her attacker staggering back. She dropped her scythe level, and fired a shot into his chest, before slashing once more, and cleaving him in two.

The leader backed away, as Yang and the other girl walked up, both splattered with gore. The cat eared girl walked right up to him.

"You...You monsters!"

"You're the only monster here"

He backed away, swinging his torches wildly.

"No...No! You can't kill me! You can't!"

The black haired girl glared at him for a few seconds, before snorting.

"I can. And I will"

He leapt forward, swinging his torches, and she backed away, before she placed her cleaver on her back, and grabbing the point of her sword. She pressed down on it, and it collapsed, forming a strange, right angled blade on a handle. She hurled the weapon, and twirled it, launching several rapid fire strikes, that slashed across his chest. He staggered back, blood sparying, and she dashed forward, connecting a kick to his chest. He hurtled backwards, flying straight into the bonfire. His screams died away in seconds, as the cat eared girl turned to Ruby and Yang. Ruby spoke up.

"That. Was. Awesome. And if you don't mind me asking...Who are you?"

"Blake. Blake Belladonna"

With those last few words, her eyes rolled back in her head, and she fell to the ground, in front of the bonfire, that burnt into the night.


End file.
